Yu Yu Hakusho ReWritten: The Dark Tournament
by Kat Reverie
Summary: (Sequal) After her training at Samosa’s Dojo, Kat and her Team are invited to the dark tournament. Whilst
1. prologue

Rating: ma 15 (High pg 13)

Warnings: Possible romantic hintings, death, cursing, sexual harassment (How else am I to describe it?) and the sure and simple fact that I'm the author.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own Yukio Juu either, He is being used with permission of my friend Juu-Kun (http: do own Kat, the more major plot editions and my OCs.

Notes: This is a SEQUAL, Please read "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-Written: Journey to Maze Castle." and "Yu Yu Hakusho Re-written: Back to Basics." before reading this one.

Feel free to read on.

A low pitched tune was heard through the muffling fog of the ocean. It was the sound of a reed flute, one that had been magically altered to make low sounds rather than the medium melody that most had. This reed flute belonged to a girl of thirteen, a girl with crimson red hair and eyes of foresty green framed nicely by the black of her slightly long lashes. This girl had a face shape that suited her well, It was obvious she was of both Japanese and American or English decent. Her build was slightly on the light side with the arm muscles you'd expect from someone who fought with light weight pole arms and throwing knives. This girl, Kathrine Yoh, or Kat to her friends and acquaintances, sat with her back against the rails of the port bow. Her legs were positioned as if she were sitting against a tree on a warm summers day whilst reading. Whilst it was not summer, nor was the object she propped her self up against a tree, but she was reading. Her book rested on her knees as she played the reed flute, stopping the slow and haunting song only when the need arised to change the page. By her actions, no one would have ever guessed this girl, clad in a simple white dress shirt meant for men and a pair of baggy black pants, was on a ship filled to the breaking point with demons.

Kat smirked as a familiar voice reached her ears. "Only you would read in such a heavy fog, Kat." "Only you would say something so stupid yet so ironic." Kat said moving feathery bangs from her view. The blood-red eyed Juu raised an eyebrow. "I hate to sound like an idiot, but how is that stupid and Ironic?" Kat's eyes flashed mischievously as she looked up with a questioning expression on her face, the index finger of her left hand resting on her chin. "Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact you were reading earlier while it was my turn to keep an eye on the team." Juu grinned wide. "Ah, but it's not the same fog." "Baka." Kat said with a false glare.

Juu yawned. "How long do you think it'll take to get there?" Kat's reply was a shrug and the dispellation of her flute. "I'm guessing we're half way there." Said the messy haired, icy blue eyed Paturiku. This boy was sixteen by his size and features. His eyes and facial features gave anyone that looked at him the feeling that he was a kind person, you'd never have thought he'd be on a boat with demons. Or that he'd be one. Kat grinned at the boy dressed in casual street clothes. "Hey polar bear. Done checking out the ladies?" Paturiku frowned at the joke. "Not funny, I'm not into tall, dark and homicidal." Kat gave her trademark lopsided grin where both her top and bottom left canines met. Juu smirked. "Fox grin." Kat shot him a dirty look. "Hey. No fox jokes, please." Kat looked at Juu's blood red mage robes with a black rose embroidered over his left breast. "Don't make me make a dress joke." Juu raised a finger to begin his protest, but was interrupted by their captain making an announcement. A mini tournament was in order. Kat stood up to hear the final part of the announcement. "Last six people remaining are the qualifying team for this boat. Five normal participants and then an alternate for the team." Kat looked at her group. "I guess it's time to prove ourselves eh?" The two nearest to her nodded whilst the other two started back towards the group. Juu grinned. "Let's have some fun."

Baka - Japanese for stupid or fool (Class clown).

dispellation - Anti-summoning. Summoners use it to send items back to their pre-summoned position. Things such as weapons and good luck charms that are summoned and dispelled on a regular basis will automatically dispel themselves. Anti-summoning/dispellation can also destroy a summoner. Summoners whose magic is in their blood or soul (rather than it being a talent or item given power) will become magically unbalanced if anti summoning is used on a regular basis. The magic in the summoner's veins/being that are used for anti summoning will typically degrade or dispel themselves, in a highly unbalanced mage uses anti summoning the magic has a 60 chance of A.) Imploding due to the magic hyper execrating. B.) The magic being low enough that it will absorb red blood cells in an attempt to make energy.


	2. Chapter one Ichi, Ni, San

AN bows Sankyu for reading! Yeah, I'm short on the ANs, but, that's a GOOD thing.

Chapter one: "Ichi, Ni, San,"

Kat closed her book after putting a book mark in it. She then threw it up in the air and dispelled it. Paturiku snapped his fingers and an ice sword formed in his hand. Juu summoned up a black rose which turned into a staff, the flower hardening at the end. Kat grinned as her two female partners arrived before them. Ayaka, a Black haired girl with golden eyes and distinctive facial features such as a sharp yet button like nose and almond shaped eyes. She was of average height unlike her blonde haired kitsune friend Mashiki who was six inches taller than the 5'4 ice demon. Mashiki had long, un-styled hair and a common face. The uncommon thing about this woman was the grain orange ears and tails that adorned her curvy figure. Both gold eyed girls were dressed in their white mage robes that marked them as B-class magic users.

Kat eyed the girls warily. Neither of them were friends with her, nor were they on good terms with her. Both girls were constantly armed. Ayaka with two daggers as well as scroll spells and as Mashiki with a medieval sword from England and a long dagger from a modern armory in America. Kat motioned for Mashiki to get behind her as she walked to the head of her now isolated group. Mashiki grumbled darkly and went into the protection behind the rest of the group. She carried precious cargo, it wasn't a secret. A rather large Cocoon was strapped to her back, whilst it was lightweight now it had been growing. This was a weapon given to them by Samosa.

Kat held her hand up and summoned a thin handled, broad bladed glaive. It's blade was so polished that were the moon visible it's surface would reflect as if it were the sun's direct light. The thin and hollow handle was the exact opposite, at 6'5 the black handle was menacing. Dead bodies, omens of ill will and many other things were inscribed in it's enchanted surface. The red head then seemed aware of what was going on around her. No longer was this a pleasure cruise where she spent her time reading the long days away. This was a ship of apparitions. Apparitions that seemed to be focusing their hatred towards her.

Kat overheard the whispers of her and her companion. 'Filthy human.' 'Traitors.' and the word 'fools' Were the most commonly heard words from the mingled bodies of the demons. Kat smirked, acting as though her guard had been let down. "Oh? Traitors are they? How do you know I'm not the traitor?" That did it. The demons that weren't smart enough to know she was teasing them had let their guard down. Those that were smart enough would let their anger get the best of them when hell broke free from it's leash.

So it began. With one fell slash from the blade Kat had named Kuromitsuki and a fourth of the demons had been brought down. Decapitation was Kat's passion as far as dispelling opponents was concerned. The second Kat had drawn her breath that lead to an attack Juu had ran forward. His staff lobbed off several heads before Kat had even jumped forward. It was obvious Juu was the stronger of the two. It was obvious by putting the two next to each other. Juu looked stronger than Kat in his sleep, more so when he waked. Now they showed the demons why they were a team. Kat was a decoy, doing a fair amount of damage and distracting the enemies whilst Juu cut them down with various attacks.

Within five minutes all but the thickest skinned demons had fallen to Kat's blade and the deadly Juu's magic. By the end of the sixth minute the last of the demons had been sliced and diced. Kat came out of the mess with only a dab of blood on her shirt from a cut in her upper ear and blood soaked sandals that had once been brown but were soaked through to the very leather straps that held them on. Juu on the other hand was soaked through. Fully able to come out spotless, he chose to be covered in his enemies blood from head to toe.

Paturiku, Ayaka and Mashiki had all seen this before but would never get used to it.

Kat looked at Juu and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you intend to take a bath. I'm not sure that you want your hair to be stained red. Then we'd never get it out of Samosa's head that we weren't related." Juu's response was a grin and flicking some blood off his hands in a playful manner. "What. It's not my fault demons bleed so well."

The team awoke the next day in a hotel suite. A _fancy_ hotel suite none the less. Kat had fallen asleep on one of the couches upon hitting it's pillowy surface. Not even having enough time to notice Juu head strait for the shower to wash off what little of the blood he hadn't consumed. Juu and Paturiku slept near Kat. Juu letting her use him as a pillow and Paturiku on the couch across from Kat's place of rest.

Juu had changed back into his mage robes upon waking up. His were different from the other's in the hotel suite. His were reminiscent of the dress like robes worn by male mages in the hidden cities of star and moon. the birth places of magic. His teacher was a traditionalist, whilst Juu's custom was to break all traditions in on way or another. His way was to wear black street clothes under a single robe tied with a single loop of black rope. Kat wore robes in the style of her first teacher. A robe of three layers. The top most being similar to that of Juu's only with slits in the long sleeves and sides of the robe. The second layer was made of a durable fabric and went no further than the knees so as not to inhibit running. The third and final layer was that of a silk like fabric made of a flower from the Kurakai. It's only function was to cover what the other two robes did not and to be comfortable. Most of the time Kat wore only the top layer and her normal clothes due to the fact she would over heat in battle. But when she was at Samosa's she wore the full package.

Juu watched Paturiku wake up. The boy moved his black hair from his eyes in order to see. Juu wondered why he didn't just keep his bangs short with the rest of his hair. Juu didn't dwell on it as Ayaka and Mashiki walked out of the room they had been sleeping in. they both walked into the restroom as if connected at the hips. Paturiku shivered. "I don't know what they do in there, but I bet one of them is tri-sexual." Juu shrugged. "Dunno." He said not getting the joke.

It was then Kat's turn to wake up, and wake up she did. She made her first action by sitting up and her second by looking at Juu with sleepy eyes. "You should become a professional pillow." That made Juu crack a smile.

One hour and twenty six bad jokes, provided by Paturiku, later. They were on their way down the hall and to the arena to hear the opening ceremonies and learn who the guest team was. Kat had no idea she was to meet up with some old friends. Or that she'd regret coming.

Star- The goddess Mirra's city in ancient times. Whilst it's suspected to be a myth, it's called the birthing place of white magic. The first mages were scholars that the goddess favored. At first all mages in this city were male till a healer who was with child caught the goddess' eye. The healer was given the power to heal from the goddess whilst her child was given the power to destroy by the Goddess' brother, the god Matkos.

moon - The God Matkos's city in ancient times. the birth place of black magic. All of his mages were wrathful women, given magic if they would bear his seed. He was destroyed by his own revenge upon his sister, the Goddess Mirra.


	3. Three Ways To Kill A Demon

Chapter Two-

Three Ways to Kill a Demon.

They had made it just in time to hear the rules and were sadly disappointed. They could have slept through the whole arrangement and not missed anything vital. the moment the Guest team was brought up the whole group perked up. Kat wanted to see if there were other humans in the tournament as did all of her team except Juu who was more interested in judging how their blood would taste. When their faces popped up on the board Kat paled. Paturiku's soda was soon sent soaring out of his nose. "That's.. That's," "Yuusuke and Kuwabara. I know." Kat said as they introduced the rest of the team. She recognized the face that popped up next. Hiei, the spiky haired, red eyed fire demon that in retrospect Kat should have been scared shitless of. Kat couldn't wait to see what Juu would say when he saw how short Hiei was. If he thought ten and eleven year old kids were short he'd get more than a giggle out of Hiei's height. She recognized the next picture too. This was Kurama, the black haired, lavender eyed pretty boy of the group. She'd gotten along with him over all, even if she was sleep deprived when she first met him. She raised an eyebrow at the next picture. A person, presumably human, with their face wrapped with white cloth. "Whoa.. It's a mummy." Paturiku said with a grin on his face.

"So the idiots are here?" Kat said in referral to The black haired, brown eyed Yuusuke and the carrot topped Kuwabara. Paturiku looked at her with an odd look on his face, deciding it best for him to not reply. With that the opening ceremonies ended. The bouncy, fox eared referee told them to go back to their rooms and to cause lots of blood shed come the following morning.

Kat knew they would. Juu loved to drink blood and she had a passion for dodging it. Paturiku's sword would freeze weaker opponents and Ayaka was a torturer. She liked to make people bleed for her own pleasure. Mashiki was the only one that wouldn't be likely to kill anyone.

To Kat, Mashiki was not only annoying, but worthless to boot. Then again, Mashiki felt the same about her. They hadn't gotten along at all back in Samosa's dojo and they were less likely to get along here. In truth, the team was split right down the middle. Juu and Kat on one side of the spectrum, Ayaka and Mashiki on the other side. Paturiku preferred to remain neutral if at all possible.

"I'd watch out if I were you." The oddly lovable polar bear said, snapping Kat out of her thoughts just in time for her to move out of the way from ramming into a wall. "See, told you." Paturiku said with a smile. "You think way too much." Kat laughed. "Or perhaps you think too little." "At least I don't run into walls." He pointed out.

Kat was about to say something when she realized Juu had ran off. "Where's our creeping shadow?" Kat asked. Paturiku shrugged. "He just walked off." "Great." Kat said as they continued back to their rooms. "He's probably off finding someone to kill. Cant he wait just one more day?" Kat knew the odds were he wasn't interested in killing the night before, she just didn't really want to think of any other reason he'd disappear. Kat sighed and walked ahead of the group in order to get back to the hotel first.

The shadows in the forest moved at a swift pace. They were scattered in all the wrong places, Light where a Tree's shadow should be, shadows rested where light should be streaming through rustling leaves. Juu was playing around as his thoughts drifted to the faces on the screen. Kurama and Hiei, He'd seen them before. He had also blocked them from his memory like everything else from before he went to Samosa's dojo. He felt no need to put himself through the pain of delving for the memories of those two demons. He'd let them remind him. After they showed up. He'd 'extracted' some information from a higher up that the last boat was the boat in which the guest team would arrive. The last boat arrived later that night.

He couldn't wait.

Several hours had passed and nightfall had come. Bringing sounds of arguments and brawls with it. Paturiku hadn't seen Juu since he left the group earlier that day. Kat seemed worried ever since and her worry spread to him.

Whilst Kat paced the room in the clutches of worry, he played a handheld game. Ayaka and Mashiki had long since retired for the evening. Since they had, Kat spouted various scenarios that lacked any sort of sense. Most of which involved Mashiki and Ayaka sending Juu on a wild goose chase or telling him the bar served flavored water. Paturiku had pointed out that for any of those ideas to be true, Juu would have to be an idiot. Kat knew full well that Juu was no fool.

At that point in time the door swung open, Kat instinctively charged the person in the doorway and soon found herself smelling like coffee. Kat sneezed at the strong smell and looked at the person she was now on top of with her arm pressed to his throat, ready to force all of her weight upon the man's neck. It was simply a man in a tuxedo. He had grey hair that was short and receding visibly. She looked at the man's tired brown eyes and got off of him, seeing no intent to harm them. She quickly apologized and helped the man pick up the mugs. "It was just reflexes, I'm so sorry." She said with a deep, polite bow. The man stood up after picking up the last cup. "It is okay miss. In some rooms I'm lucky to escape with my life. I will bring you more coffee. I shall knock next time." He said before leaving the room. Kat closed the door softly and sneezed again. She loved Coffee but this was very strongly scented.

Kat Sat down on the floor, determined to wait for the man and apologize once more. When the man returned she apologized again. On his way out the man looked at her. "By the way. A fighter named Juu said he'd come back here later. He had something to do." Kat thanked him and went to take a shower. No use waiting on Juu. He'd be out for a while if he actually bothered to leave a note.

the next morning started much as that one had. Only they were dressed to fight now. Kat in a Victorian inspired shirt with a mint green color and cuffed sleeves. Her pants were a navy blue set of jeans the gave her along of movement whilst her shoes were actually knee-length boots that were made to give support to her ankles as she fought.

Paturiku was in a blue sweatshirt and black pants that were accented by orange sneakers. Ayaka was in a tank top, tap pants and ankle boots, all in a lavender color. Kat shook her head at the impracticality of it all. An emergency bandage couldn't be made out of such a small amount of fabric and the boots practically broke ankles before they were put on. The only less practical outfit she could have worn was high heels and her birthday suit. Mashiki on the other hand, wore light armor in a Camisole and short shorts manner with arm bands made of cloth in order to be used as bandages. Kat wondered how the chain mail didn't pinch the fox's bare skin.

Only Juu wasn't present, though she figured they'd meet him near the arena.

Ten minutes walking time later and they were in the stadium waiting for their turn the fight. They were the third fight that day. They'd missed the fist one due to Ayaka fretting over her hair. The second fight of the day ended in an explosion, the winner was a woman with forest green hair to her rump. This woman wore a Dark blue robe and carried a lantern which was lit by a trapped soul. She'd been sent to defeat the opposing team by herself and had done so without lifting a finger.

The woman walked to the opening in the stadium opposite from the one Kat was in. Then their opponents names were called. It was a team of primarily lizard Youkai with a single spider. the lizards all looked alike with the exception of height which varied among them. The shortest in the group being Kat's height and the tallest being eight feet. The Spider however was primarily humanoid. Only fangs and three extra arms on each side betrayed that this silver-haired, wrinkled old creature was a demon. Kat looked to Ayaka. "The spider is yours." Ayaka nodded slowly. Wondering why Kat would give her that opponent to fight.

Then came a voice that relived her greatly. "Yo!" Kat turned around to see Juu with a grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in the forest and had to get breakfast." Kat laughed at him. That pretty much meant that either a low ranking demon or forest creature lost it's head as well as all of the blood in it's veins.

"And to my right is team Youri!" The voice of the bubbly fox announcer proclaimed. That was their cue. They walked out into the arena. Mixed cheers and boos followed the team. It was apparent that most of the demon's thought Kat to be a sacrificial lamb among a pack of hungry lions. The announcer smiled and called forth Kat and the spider. The hairs on the back of Kat's neck stood up. Why did the spider have to be the leader? The spider, whose name she had learned to be Riourin, looked her up and down. "A human. Scum. I demand an all out battle, five on five." Kat laughed. "Right, and I say we go for a one on one." The spider smirked. "Coward." Inwardly a part of Kat sighed with exasperation as Kat's pride got the better of her once again. "Fine. Five on five it is then." With that Kat walked away from the spider and to the edge of the arena.

Koto, the announcer, informed the crowd of the five on five battle. Kat's team got in the ring as did Riourin's team. Paturiku gave Kat a dirty look to which her only reply was a nervous laugh. With that Koto announced their fight as having began. Paturiku rushed forward first, freezing the shortest of the demons in place with an opening of his mouth and a puff of icy breath. He then formed his swords to help fight off any of the others that attempted to free their comrade. Paturiku was in no mood to kill his prey at the moment. He hated lizards.

Whilst he did that Juu Decapitated the tallest of the lizards and ran through the second tallest. Ayaka ran for the spider, remembering what Kat had told her. As if to speak of the devil Kat was attacking the only lizard left with Mashiki. This one had hard scales that sent Kat's Summoned scythe back at her.

Mashiki was the first thrown out of bounds. Kat would have followed were it not for the lizard opening it's mouth wide in a battle cry, allowing the red head access to tender flesh and an invite to rip the youkai's brain right out of his head with the weapon. Blood spattered everywhere. Not even the overly nimble Juu could dodge it. Not as if he had tried, his attention having been torn to Paturiku who was thrown out of bounds and secured to the ground by spider webs.

Kat smelt the scent of burning flesh. The first words out of her mouth were 'Oh shit.' as the acidic blood on her face started to sizzle in reaction to the natural oils secreted by the human body. She closed her eyes tight as she felt a sticky substance surround her. Moments later she couldn't breathe, hear or see anything. Luckily the webs had absorbed the acid but now she was in an even worse position. Unaware of what her team was doing.

She understood the spider's plan now. The lizards were there as shields whilst he disabled the opponents. Kat knew what she had to do in order to escape, cringing at the idea.

The ring was soon enveloped in strong, high-reaching flames that were far hotter than most fires should be. The fox referee Koto had long since taken cover out of the ring. "Folks, this looks like we might have a completely disintegrated team on both sides of the ring. Wait! I see a shadow in the fire as it dies down!" With that a gust of wind blew the now weak fires out. A charred spider, a slightly burnt ice demon a shadow and a badly burnt red head were all that remained in the ring.

The shadow formed into Juu and ran towards Kat who was in a fetal position on the ground. Kat thanked her lucky stars that she had a magical resistance to fire and had learned to use her aura as a shield against most things for a short period of time. It had failed as the flames were dieing down. Just as she'd thought it would. "Burn, freeze and squish, the top ways to kill a spider. Maybe I should say it's three ways to kill a demon." Juu picked Kat up, knowing her skin would be sensitive to touch. "You're delirious." Kat laughed. "No, I'm too sober for my own good."

Koto jumped into the ring. "Winners, team Youri!" With that declaration Kat fell to sleep. The last thoughts on her mind were what went throughout her mind as she cast the wide-spread fire spell. 'Webs are flammable, you can't burn a shadow and Ayaka is resistant to fire.'

Its been established, Im bad with chapter names.


	4. Chapter Three The Signs of Trouble

Chapter Three - The signs of trouble.

Juu knocked on the door of Kat's room. He hoped she'd reply for a change. He sighed relieved as her voice caught his ears. "If it's Juu, come in. Anyone else, go play with yourself in the forest and leave me alone." He wondered if he would see an improvement in her mood anytime soon.

He opened the door slowly, finding the windows covered with blankets. "Kat?" "Yeah?" She said from the darkest part of the room. He walked over to her, closing the door. He was stepping cautiously, she'd thrown things at him in the past when he entered her room, despite inviting him in. He looked in-between the left wall and one of the five beds. Kat was sitting there with quite a bit of skin showing. He yelped and turned around. "Gomen!" He found himself blushing.

"Don't be a baby. I'm not naked." Kat said with an amused laugh. "Besides, Even if I was, I'm sure I could trust you. You're not a pervert." Juu turned around slowly, forcing the blush from his face. He looked at Kat, she was seated in the corner, dressed in naught but bandages over her lower half and around her chest. Her skin was pale, even for her and she showed no signs of ever having been burned.

"How?" Juu asked tentatively. "I aged my skin." She replied simply. "It's about a hundred years old now. It was also interesting to watch. But it'll be sensitive for a day or two." Juu blinked many times over. "Aged your skin? Also, how?" Kat frowned. "Well, not aged. Think quickening the process and regeneration of skin cells. It's something Samosa taught me since I get a lot of flesh wounds." She frowned. "Healing would have been much more simple, but because of my resistance it would have hurt a whole lot more."

Juu listened patiently as she pretty much talked to herself. He held back a laugh as she started to mumble in a non-cognizant manner. Juu wouldn't admit it, but this was one of his favorite things about Kat. When she rambled she got an adorable look on her face. Weather it be a childish pout, a frustrated stare or an excited smile, she always looked adorable. More human than usual.

She eventually stopped mumbling and started blinking confused. She had lost her train of thought. Now he could talk to her. "You going to be able to fight tomorrow?" Kat looked up at him with a kittenish 'Huh?' look on her face before replying. "Oh, what time will it be at?" Juu thought for a few moments. "I think it said Three Thirty. Give or take. Our second fight is scheduled for four." Kat snorted indignantly. "Half an hour?" Juu grinned. "They're just being conservative." he started, "They never know when we'll take more than five minutes to torture an enemy." Kat smiled. She loved his sense of humor and his manner of speech.

"I should be able to fight the second fight if it starts around four fifteen. I cant be in direct sunlight within twenty four hours of finishing the spell or I'll have to do it all over again and it's **not** a pleasant feeling, your skin pulling its self off and regenerating at a fast pace. To be precise, it fucking hurts." She gave a pout-like frown. Juu smiled and was about to bid her farewell when he noticed a long white mark on her skin above her breasts. "Kat.." Juu started. "What is..?" He pointed at the white mark. Kat frowned a bit.

"They're called _breasts_. I don't like them but getting rid of them is too much of a hassle." Kat replied sharply. "Not those!" Juu said shaking his head, forcing a blush off of his face before she saw it. "The scar. What is it doing there? You got rid of the burns as well as the scars they'd have caused. But that still remains." "Oh.. That..." Kat said, suddenly silent. A few moments of awkward silence passed until Kat took a deep breath and let it out. "Simply put, my body wont get rid of it. No matter what. It's a reminder of sorts.

"When I was little I would travel around town. All alone. It was fun till one day I got lost, I found myself in gang territory. I was almost back into familiar territory when I was attacked." Kat said frowning deeply. "You were attacked? You were a kid." Juu said with an eyebrow raised. "Also, you said you were all alone. Why would your parents let you go all alone." "Shush you, and they didn't let me. I got out on my own. As for why the guys that attacked me, well, attacked me, have you ever heard of the popular fetish called-" Juu held his hand up to stop her before she could continue and shivered inwardly at what Kat was suggesting they wanted to do. "That's just wrong." He said in a mutter. Kat tried not to laugh. "Back to the subject, despite the urge to make fun of _you_ saying something is wrong. They were surprised when I fought back, teeth bared, in all literality, and their leader stabbed me. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital." "What happened?" Juu asked. "My sister. She chased them off and got me to safety." Kat smiled, both in sadness and in the happiness of the memories she had of her sister.

Juu frowned. "I'm sorry I asked." Kat had told him of her sister dieing during a hard night at the dojo. It made him realize why he cared for her and helped him understand her actions. "It's okay. Things happen. Life goes on." Kat said, quoting Paturiku. Juu smiled. "Yo, I'm going to get some food. you want anything?" Kat nodded in reply. "I want coffee with extra sugar, a fruit salad and something really bad for me." Juu laughed. "Chips it is." With that he walked off. A smile adorned his face for a few moments as he closed the door.

!-

In the room which the Urameshi team inhabited there was a great amount of ruckus. Yuusuke was running around the room, playing 'keep away' with one of Kuwabara's sodas. Meanwhile the masked fighter sat quietly on the couch, drinking coffee with the lower part of his/her mask unraveled.

Kurama and Hiei were by the door talking. "So he's here." Hiei said in a lower voice than usual. "Hai. Apparently he doesn't remember us." Kurama said with a frown. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other. This could be bad for us if we have to fight him." Hiei agreed, nodding once. He cringed suddenly, clenching the hand of his right hand into a strong fist. "Hn.. I'm going out." He announced, walking out seconds later.

As he walked down the hall way he focused his attention on his right arm, blocking the pain from his mind. He had used his _Jou Enatsu Kokuryu Ha_ and was physically suffering for it. He was going to find a place that he could handle the pain, alone. He was almost to the point of screaming from the effects of the black flames that scorched his skin. Hiei was shaken from his thoughts as someone bumped into him. "Hn. Watch it." Hiei said in a low, grumble like voice.

"You watch it." An equally cold voice replied. Neither of them looked at each other as they walked off in their own directions.

!-

It was the third day of the dark tournament and the second fight for team Youri. But more importantly, it was the next to last fight of the day and the crowd was in the mood for a blood fest. Kat stood in the shadows as Juu walked forward. The others in the team were to stay with Kat during this fight.

Kat grabbed Paturiku's hand and pulled his shirt sleeve up to check the watch. _Four o'clock._ Kat said to Juu, using her magic as telepathy. _'Kay,_ _I can take them for fifteen minutes._ Kat blinked at his reply. Was he suggesting he'd take them all on at once? Of course he would. He was just as pridefull as she was as far as fights were concerned. _A jolly pair of fools we are eh?_ Kat said amused. She couldn't stop him and wouldn't try.

__

Yeah. We're a couple of bloody fools all right. Lets get a drink after we heal my shattered bones. Flavored water; on me. Kat smiled. _Coffee or something sugary for me. _ Juu looked back at her as his opponents stepped into the ring. _Deal._ He said, making Kat's smile brighten.

"You sent him out there all alone? You Fucking whore!" Mashiki said from behind Kat. The red head looked at Mashiki, an eyebrow raised. "Aren't 'Fucking' and 'Whore' synonymous with one another?" Mashiki growled. "That's not the point! You're sacrificing one of your team members! You set him up five on one!" Kat shook her head. "Oh master of curse words, you give me too much credit. I wanted a one on one elimination. Juu however is as bad as I am when pride comes into the mix. So do us all a favor and shut your running mouth before I shut it for you." Mashiki backed off, not believing Kat.

Kat frowned as the fight began. Juu was up against demons who looked grotesque to the point they looked like a mass of limbs that came to an unfortunate collision with a slime demon. Kat shivered. Even if it was usually hard to creep her out with something 'gross' she had to admit she was both freaked out and grossed out.

Juu smirked at his opponents, causing Kat to wonder what he was planning and if limbs would go flying or if they'd just be insenerated. Juu ran forward, his heart pounding with excitement. He had called up his black rose staff and had it raised for an attack. Juu was almost within striking distance of his opponents when he leapt up into the air.

It happened so fast that none of them saw it coming. The ring's floor was soon being overpowered by a great blackness, Juu's power. The slivery-blue haired man looked below him as he used his magic to slow his decent and to cover the ring with his being.

Juu growled when he noticed the demons weren't sinking in the murky blackness. His attack wasn't as strong as it should have been. He needed to be in physical contact with his shadows. He stopped using his magic to slow his decent and allowed himself to fall, to land flat on his feet, in the middle of his shadows.

Juu heard a scream from behind him. "Juu watch out!" It was Kat. He turned quick enough to save his head from being knocked strait off by a moving sack of green and orange arms.

Unfortunately this dodge came at a price. One of the other demons Slammed into Juu's back, a swamp-water green demon that seemed to be made of pure muscle once you got past it's one, enormous eye. Juu stumbled forward, angry that he'd been caught off guard by that leg-less creature. Juu swirled around, blocking another attack from a mass of legs in the color of salmon pink. He drove his staff into what he could only assume was the creature's abdomen. It grunted and looked stunned. 'I cant Keep up like this. I have to make my shadows work.' He thought as his spell started to unravel slowly. "Shit!" He yelled aloud.

He was now aware of the referee's talking. "Yukio is now flustered as his opponents gang up on him!" Juu growled, his attention diverted just long enough that this 'pure muscle' opponent manage to slam into him knocking him onto his back. He heard Kat yelp, she was worried for him. Juu growled and held the heavy demon off of his chest. This one was heavy enough to break ribs.

Then it happened. In a flurry of speed the demon crashed down on him as he cast a spell. He was only safe because he was sinking into his shadows. He broke a few ribs but they wouldn't matter soon, because he was a shadow. One that began to close in and devour the demons, getting a rather loud yell from the referee and a loud cheer from Kat.

As soon as he had consumed to enemies he stumbled out of the ring and over to Kat. Juu smiled. "A jolly bunch of idiots." Mashiki glared at the two of them. Hatred in her eyes. It was decided, she wasn't going to stand for any more of Kat's antics.

Kat was taken by surprise as Mashiki punched her with surprising force. Kat went stumbling out into the open air and the warm sunlight. 'Well, at least I don't feel like my skin is burning off.' Kat looked at Mashiki. 'My patience is another manner.'

!-

(Whines) Shooooort! Oh well. I'm still far from my prior 10+ Pages that I could turn out per chapter per week. Oh well. I'm working towards that again. In any case, this is yet another chapter with a bad name. I'm starting to see why I don't name the chapters for my big projects.


End file.
